Question: $\log_{6}36 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $36$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $6$ , the base of the logarithm. $36$ can be expressed as $6\times6$ $36$ can be expressed as $6^2$ $6^2=36$, so $\log_{6}36=2$.